


Вечерняя работа

by Qqzaraza



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qqzaraza/pseuds/Qqzaraza
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	Вечерняя работа

\- Подготовления к твоему дримфесу почти завершены.  
Кейто стукнул стопкой бумаг по столу и устало вздохнул, протирая пересохшие глаза от многочасовой работы. За окном уже спускалось солнце, а впереди было ещё много работы. Эйчи молча наливал в чашку заваренный чай, уже пятый по счету, может больше, Кейто не видел важным считать выпитые литры чая.  
\- Спасибо за выполненную работу, Кейто, - Эйчи мягко улыбнулся и поставил ароматный напиток на стол рядом со сложенными бумагами.  
\- И почему я должен выполнять даже твою работу? - Хасуми нехотя взял в руки чашку с уже надоевшим ему за этот день напитком.  
\- Не ворчи. Ты сам запрещаешь мне ею заниматься.  
Кейто хмыкнул. И они оба начали наслаждаться тишиной вечерней школы. Солнце ярко светило, отдавая свои последние лучи пламенного цвета, окрашивая всю комнату в свое подобие. Эйчи закрыл шторы дабы сбавить яркость и уберечь и так слабые глаза Хасуми.  
\- Пойдем домой, Эйчи. Завтра придется работать над подготовкой к новогоднему фестивалю, как бы мне этого ни хотелось.  
\- Ты мог бы и мне дать хоть немного поработать, я не хочу вечность стоять в углу около батареи и подливать тебе чая.  
\- Это не на вечность, а всего лишь на зимнее время. Твое здоровье сейчас в огромной опасности, а ты устраиваешь дримфес и лезешь на сцену под открытым небом.  
\- Я чувствую себя лучше некуда последнее время, можешь не волноваться, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет, не м- Что ты делаешь?  
\- А на что похоже? Делаю тебе массаж плеч, чтобы ты расслабился после долгой работы.  
\- Не стоит-  
Эйчи проигнорировал просьбы остановиться и на попытку встать ответил грубым нажатием на кости лопаток. Хасуми оставил попытки сбежать, смирившись с упрямством своего друга, и пытался получить из этого удовольствие. Плечи и правда устало ныли и просили разрядки, а руки Эйчи скользили, нажимая на больные точки и, дразня, проходили мимо приятным щекотливым движением. Они спускались ниже, оставляя на коже мурашки и быстро поднимались вверх, вспоминая о своей первичной задаче. Кейто забылся в удовольствии, понимая, как ему этого не хватало.  
\- Я устал. Идём домой.  
\- Э?  
Эйчи прервал его блаженство на самом пике и встряхнул руками. Кейто обернулся и увидел на лице нахальную победную улыбку, и, захотев возразить, резко встал из-за стола. Раздался звук разбитого стекла. Дорогая чашка, украшенная рукописными цветами, теперь была разбросана на ковре кабинета, который стал походить на цветочное поле. Эйчи дёрнул глазом, а Кейто боялся поворачиваться и смотреть, во что он превратил чашку из любимого сервиза Теншоуинов.  
\- Ничего страшного, я уберу.  
\- Прости, я виноват.  
\- Все в порядке. Считай, это плата за твою усердную работу. Сядь, я сам все соберу, - Эйчи нахмурил брови. - Садись.  
Кейто повалился на стул с, кажется, ещё большей усталостью. Он наблюдал, как Эйчи собирает бедные осколки с пола, и напряжённо выглядывал наличие порезов от битого стекла. Кейто мог помочь, но знал, что это затронет гордость его друга детства, поэтому молчал. Эйчи уже почти всё собрал, залезая за последними кусками под стол. И тут ему пришла идея.  
\- Кейто.  
\- А? Ч-что ты делаешь?  
Эйчи сияюще улыбался под столом между ног Хасуми и махал ему рукой.  
\- Вылезай оттуда. Если ты всё собрал, то нам уже нужно идти домой.  
Вмиг Эйчи перестал махать и положил обе руки на его колени. Его лицо стало серьезным, говорящем о том, что Кейто стоит поскорее заткнуться. Но до Кейто, видимо, этого не дошло.  
\- Эйчи. Прекращай придуриваться. Вылезай.  
Блондин раздражённо смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век и устало вздыхал. Его руки двинулись вверх к талии, огибая и приближая. Кейто напряг все тело, что руки Эйчи, которые уже достигли живота, наткнулись на твердые мышцы.  
\- Эйчи.  
\- Кейто?  
Звук расстёгивающейся ширинки.  
\- ЭЙЧИ.  
Теншоуин отвлекся от избавления одежды и посмотрел вверх. Кейто сглотнул. В родных голубых глазах читалось желание, которое в корне отличалось от желания самого Кейто. Секундный зрительный контакт дал понять, что Эйчи не отступится от начатого. Он продолжил избавляться от одежды одной рукой, второй приближая упирающегося Кейто, который если и мог сбежать, то только прижавшись к спинке стула. Он закрыл глаза, не хотев чувствовать то, что чувствует. Он возбуждался и представлял восторг на лице Эйчи, когда тот увидел свою победу. Холодные руки обхватили член и этот холод как разряд пронзил тело Хасуми, заставив вздрогнуть и прогнуться.  
\- Я даже не начал. Кейто.  
Хасуми убрал челку назад и хмуро посмотрел на это хитрое лицо под столом. И сжал свои волосы, стоило горячему, в отличие от его рук, дыханию коснуться плоти. Кейто стиснул зубы, закусил язык, всеми силами не хотел поддаваться грязной игре Эйчи. Блондин смеялся, играясь с чувствительностью парня, томно дышал, а когда Кейто осмелился посмотреть на него ещё раз - прикоснулся губами к головке и дождался первого стона. Кейто проиграл. Эйчи покрывал поцелуями весь возбуждённый орган, не отводя взгляда, упиваясь своей лёгкой победой. Кейто не знал куда себя деть, метался в разные стороны, но постоянно сталкивался с жадными глазами. Сдавшись окончательно, он опустил локти на стол и уткнулся в свои ладони. И тогда Эйчи начал действовать, взяв в рот головку и проталкивая ее глубже. Медленно, потихоньку, наслаждаясь рваными вздохами сверху. Кейто старался дышать, старался не думать в этот момент ни о чем, только мысли о состоянии Эйчи посещали его разум несколько раз. А Эйчи продвигался все ближе. Ему было трудно дышать, но в силу своей вредности и гордости не останавливался. Он продолжал проводить языком по всей поверхности, уделяя огромное внимания тем местам, на которых Кейто задерживал дыхание. Хасуми уже лежал на столе, сжимая первый попавшийся предмет в своих руках. Его лицо все горело, а губы чуть ли не кровоточили от постоянных укусов. Он был готов кончить уже давно, но Эйчи дразнил и оттягивал пик удовольствия.  
\- Эйчи...  
\- М?  
\- Пожалуйста...  
\- Дай мне тогда увидеть твоё лицо.  
Кейто издал протяжный недовольный стон и дрожащими руками оттолкнулся от стола, приклеиваясь к спинке стула. Эйчи облизнулся на столь прекрасное зрелище. Щеки парня горели, в зелёных глазах виднелся проблеск, умоляющий дать ему кончить. Стоило Эйчи взять член обратно в рот, как его заполнила скользкая жидкость. Все проглотить не удалось, белая струйка быстро стекла по его подбородку вниз.  
\- О боже.  
\- Тебе стоило всего лишь посмотреть на мое лицо? Извращенец.  
\- Замолчи.  
Кейто поднял глаза в поисках какой-нибудь салфетки для Эйчи и с ужасом заметил, что тот предмет, который он сжимал в руках во время своего наслаждения, была стопка документов, над которыми он работал весь день. Он прикрыл свое лицо и издал немой крик.  
\- Из-за тебя мне придется работать сегодня всю ночь.  
\- Какой ты ненасытный.  
\- Придурок, я не останусь с тобой больше один на один в пустом здании.  
\- Почему? Было весело.  
\- Весело будет тебе дома. Пока ты.. У тебя много пропущенных звонков.  
\- Это стоило того.  
Эйчи вытер лицо платком из своего кармана и сразу выкинул его в мусорное ведро. Он подошёл к Кейто и обвил руки вокруг его шеи, повалился на его спину.  
\- Я попрошу fine помочь тебе с документами.  
\- Не надо. Если здесь будет Ватару, боюсь, ваш дримфес точно отменится. Хотя это поможет избежать твоего появления на сцене. Я подумаю.  
\- Дурак. Идём, я уже слышу, как злятся мои родители. Может, останешься у меня на ночь? Если они увидят, что я был с тобой, то все будет в порядке.  
\- Ты невозможный. Мне надо предупредить своих родителей.


End file.
